Onyx Knight
by ScarletteVamp
Summary: Goody-good Bella is replaced by a super cool, BadAss Bella! Bella is an independent troublemaker that is training with her assassin da Charlie to become a spy. She is also vampire obsessed and super strong. How will she win sexy vamp Edward over? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I got tired of seeing miss 'goody goody two-shoes' Bella and her 'oh-so perfectness' in EVERY SINGLE fan fiction.**

**So, I am going to write a story about a super cool badass Bella!**

**But don't fret my darlings, I will try to include some of the events from Twilight, but I am going to add much more!**

**This is completely OOC**

**If you don't like these kinds of stories, then don't read. Reasonable flames are aloud though.**

**A few of her character traits are based on me, such as independence and love for music.**

**AND this story is like the complete opposite of Bella!**

**--------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**--------------------**

**This 1****st**** chapter is kind of dry, but will get better soon!**

**BTW, Charlie isn't a police officer, but a super cool and Terminator like assassin!**

---------------------

**BadAss Bella POV (Haha)**

**Port Angeles Airport**

Oh. My. Psycho Mother. I couldn't believe I was only an hour away from my new home in (Duhn Duhn Duhhhn) Forks, Washington!

---------------------------

I had finally succeeded in escaping from the Southern Hell-Hole I had called 'home' for the past 17 years, well actually _all_ of my life. I was free of Psycho-Mom! My dream of escaping the dry, blistering heat of Arizona and the pointy needles of the local cactus was finally coming true!

Even though I despised the heat and wide range *sarcasm*of fauna, the South wasn't all that bad. Except for the rich snobs and disgusting rednecks, most people were quite friendly. But, I if I had heard one more person say 'y'all', someone was going to wind up with a fork in their neck.

Even then, I wasn't going to miss Arizona or anything. Sure, I had friends, but I was never really close to anyone. Psycho-Mom made sure that never happened. In fact, it slipped my mind to mention my leaving. Besides, they wouldn't miss me; at least for a few more days.

------------------------------

I lifted my dark brown bangs from my face in order to get a better chance of finding my father. I didn't even want to think of trying to carry _all _of my bags. In fact, a good chunk **(Eww….Hate that word!)** of the stuff wasn't even mine, but Ebony's, my best friend.

I fingered my ancient silver cross necklace from Italy with an onyx stone in the middle, a nervous habit I had taken up ever since I had made an oath to never bite my nails again, while I searched for Bob, the necklace-giver.

Who is Charlie, you may ask? Well, he happens to be the best ass-kicker in America. He had been featured on America's Most Wanted several times for lockin' up the bad guys once and for all.

He is ex-FBI since he retired a couple of years ago, but now he has a super secretive job that even I am not informed of. He even goes over to Afghanistan for months at a time. But when I eavesdrop on his phone conversations and check his history, which he sometimes carelessly forgets to delete, I am picking up somewhere on the lines of an 'assassin' or perhaps a 'spy'.

My eyes finally landed on a tall man in a solid black polo shirt tucked into dark wash jeans, much like myself. He had a great muscled chest and you could see a small silver pistol flaunting itself on a leather belt that ran around the man's waist.

He had short black hair with a window's peak and a long black trench coat was draped over his broad shoulders. To top it all off, he wore Terminator-like sunglasses. Yep, that was Bob, my father.

I started to strut towards him, when he gave me a welcoming nod, no hug or welcoming 'hello', and went to retrieve my bags.

Neither of us liked emotional crap. Hence, I not saying farewell to my former peers.

--------------------------------

I was gratefully pulled out of my rambling thoughts by my skull-covered bag, flaunting itself on the conveyer belt. I am no Goth or Emo, but you would have to admit; the bag had personality, and I like things that with personality.

By the time my well manicured toes had reached Charlie, he had already pulled Skull-bag and the rest of my belongings of the dirty metal belt. Ugg, I would have to disinfect them later.

I had four suitcases and my carry-on items were my two precious violins; I had brought _everything_ I owned.

Father wordlessly handed me a black trench coat that looked eerily similar to his, and I covered my dark ensemble. I had to admit, Charlie and I are quite alike.

He picked up all four suitcases without breaking a sweat, curse his mighty biceps, and marched Terminator-like towards the automatic glass doors.

------------------------------

**Sorry, but I have to cut this short tonight. Father dearest is returning, and he is a Computer Hogg. Expect an update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello internet people! **

**I know the last chapter sucked, but I was cut short on time. Hopefully this chapter will be better.**

**And I know some of you don't like the OOC, but live with it!**

**Also, since Bella in Twilight doesn't like the cold or wet, and since I am doing the complete opposite of that Bella, **

**BELLA NOW LIKEs THE COLD AND THE WET!!!!!**

---------------------------------

--------------------------------

**Bella POV**

As I followed in-step behind Charlie (I probably looked like a mini him), I tried to ignore the annoying 'clack clack' that his boots were giving off.

Ohh, and DO NOT ever give me nick names! Isabella is my real name. If anyone fails to understand that, consider them _dead to me_.

When we reached his shiny black pickup truck, father swiftly loaded my bags in the trunk, minus my violins, and opened the passenger door and helped balance me as I climbed in. I gently put the cases in the back seat and watched as my dad walked in his slow Terminator walk to his side.

_Well, so far he hasn't said a word_, I thought.

"Hello, dear father. How was your day?" I greeted him formally.

"Good. You?"

Charlie was never emotional and barely ever talked. It was soo freaky how much we were alike.

"Lovely," I stated.

To tone out all the other sounds, I put my earplugs in and lowered my tired head on the comfortable head rest. Airplane flights always tired me.

----------------------------------

Forks was really pretty, but I was slowly starting to regret my decision to move. I had been super excited to escape my mom and her step-hag, but I was nervous of the other kids here.

_Ugg, I am growing too soft here_. I thought.

Back in the South, I was the trouble maker. I was demanding and creepy. People who weren't acquainted with me shied away, but I was really a good person. I was loyal to my friends, kept all of their secrets, and I protected them.

My life was already set. I was to go to WestPoint, the United Stated Military Academy, straight after high school. My grades weren't perfect, but Charlie has connections and already reserved a place for me there.

I didn't plan to be in the military forever. In fact, the real reason I moved to Forks was to be trained by my dad to become a spy.

Charlie had some amazing weapons stashed away here in Forks. From a GP35 pistol to the M4 machine gun **(Pictures on profile)**, he had it all. And soon, I was going to be a master at using all of them.

Surprisingly, I wasn't troubled by my dad killing anyone. His main target was Osama Bin Laden. Someone had to keep America safe.

Sadly, I too had killed another human being. But the sick bastard deserved it.

A few years ago when I was in my early teens, the FBI hired me to capture internet predators. I would pose as tween girl, then I would become online friends with the perverts, and I would tell them to meet at my house. The FBI always gave me a gun, just to be sure I could defend myself if something went wrong. I would greet them when they arrived, and I would excuse myself to go get something. I would then run into another room and let the FBI take it from there. Although one time it went horribly wrong.

_Three years ago_

_I nervously fingered the cross necklace that my father had given me. I was always worried before a new man came over. I had a really bad feeling about this one._

_I was in a fake house to protect my identity. I even had a fake name._

_The doorbell finally rang. I put down the book I was reading and strolled to the door. _

_I looked out of the little peep whole to see who I would be up against._

_I shuddered when I saw him. Definitely a creep._

_I took a deep breath and opened the door. _

_The man, if you could even call him that, was quite large with brown greasy hair and hazel eyes._

"_Umm, I'll be right back. Come in please," I had said that line all too many times._

_I started to walk away when Mr. Creepy put a hairy hand on my shoulder. Ugg, I was going to be sick!_

"_Now where do you think _you're _goin', lil' missy?"_

_I tried to struggle from his grasp. I needed to get out so the FBI could deal with him._

"_I'll be right back," I groaned as grabbed his wrist to yank him off._

"_Nuh-Uh-Uhh girlie," he cooed ever so creepily as he used his other hand to pull me close to him._

_I was having a major panic attack, but when he pulled be into somewhat of a hug, I pulled out the little pistol that was inside a special pocket in my jacket, pressed the barrel to his stomach, and pulled the trigger._

_The shot echoed out throughout the house, alerting the officers inside._

_Mr. Creepy clutched his stomach with one hand; his face twisted with pain and rage, and grabbed a chunk of my blond hair and pulled me straight up in the air._

_I screamed as my roots burned and pulled loose from my scalp, but I quickly brought the gun up to his face. The man tried to yank the gun away, but as I pulled the trigger again, he only succeeded in bring the barrel level to his thought._

Present

So basically, I shot a pervert in the thought. Well, I was kind of shaky after that, so I was forced to retire after I almost screwed up my next two missions. I earned a great amount of money though.

So yeah, that incident opened my eyes to see all the bad in the world. I now vowed to protect America by joining the Army and becoming a Spy.

------------------------------------

I had been so lost in my memories that I was surprised when Charlie suddenly turned to the left and into a driveway that lead up to a mansion.

Well, it wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was HUGE! The house was built with gray stones that looked like they were ordered from Dracula's castle. The estate was wide with two stories.

The black tiled driveway twisted around dead trees and under great weeping willows until it came to a circle around a small bird /fountain and almost reached to the stone steps that lead up to the giant front door.

The house was creepy and looked haunted. I loved it!

**OK, I am going to stop now. I might update later tonight, so look out for it.**

**Hopefully you understand her past a little better.**

**I usually write on notebook paper before I put it online, but I didn't want to waste time. Tell me if it doesn't flow right, or if I made any mistakes.**


End file.
